What Have I Done to Deserve This?
is the nineteenth episode of the second season and the 28th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The morning after the night before and the repercussions of George and Meredith unravel, while another doctor has eyes for George. Although on maternity leave, Bailey still works when Addison asks her for a personal consult. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 219MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 219CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 219IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 219AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 219GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 219MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 219RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 219AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 219PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 219DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 219CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 219DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 219Amy.png|Amy 219Rick.png|Rick 219KeithPolace.png|Keith Polace 219Michael.png|Michael 219TuckerJones.png|Tucker Jones 219OliviaHarper.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 219ShawnBeglight.png|Shawn Beglight 219NurseDebbie.png|Nurse Debbie 219ERResident.png|ER Resident 219RaytheParamedic.png|Ray the Paramedic Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette *Ann Cusack as Amy *Jonathan Slavin as Rick *Mark Harelik as Keith Polace *Matt Roth as Michael *Cress Williams as Tucker Jones *Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper *Noah Gray-Cabey as Shawn Beglight Co-Starring *Cathy Lind Hayes as Nurse Debbie *Jeremy Rabb as ER Resident *Ray Ford as Ray the Paramedic Medical Notes Denny Duquette, Jr. *Diagnosis: *Doctors: *Treatment: Music 219 Madeline Peyroux - Careless Love|"Careless Love" - Madeline Peyroux I Hate Everyone - Get Set Go|"I Hate Everyone" - Get Set Go The Boy Least Likely To - Be Gentle With Me LYRICS|"Be Gentle with Me" - The Boy Least Likely To Brandi Carlile - Throw It All Away (Live)|"Throw It All Away" - Brandi Carlile 219 New Moscow - Slow Down|"Slow Down" - New Moscow Sandra Melody - Newsflash (Diplo Rhythm)|"Newsflash" - Sandra Melody Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song What Have I Done to Deserve This?, originally sung by Pet Shop Boys and Dusty Springfield. *This episode scored 24.76 million viewers. *This is the first episode Meredith has not narrated. George narrated instead. *The first appearance of Sara Ramírez as Callie Torres. Gallery Quotes :Izzie: (about Alex) What? So I slept with him again. So I'm a big whore. A big horny whore who can't get enough. Can we get over the shocked silence already? ---- :Alex: All right. So you slept with O'Malley. Big deal. Get over it already. :Meredith: He told you? :Alex: What? No. I...I was just kidding! Well, it's not like I should be surprised. :Meredith: Why not? :Alex: Because when your life is sucky, you get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men. It’s your thing. Whatever. I find it charming. :Meredith: Well- you sleep with inappropriate women when you're sober. :Alex: Hey! Izzie forgave me for that! Why are you trying to piss me off? :Meredith: You're trying to suggest that it's OK for you to sleep with Olivia, but not OK for me to sleep with George. :(George walks in) :George: You told him?! :Meredith: George wait! It's not what you think! :George: Wow, when I'm wrong about someone, I'm REALLY wrong! :Alex: Dude! Chill! :George: I'M NOT — I WILL NOT CHILL. :Izzie and Cristina: What's going on? :Alex: Baby boy's freaking out! :Izzie: We can see that— :Izzie and Cristina: Why is he freaking out? :Meredith: George! Wait, we need to talk about this! :George: Yeah, you want to talk now because you told everyone that we had sex! :Izzie: You had sex? :Cristina: You had sex with George? :George: You didn’t tell them? :Meredith: No :George: DAMMIT! ---- :Bailey: I said, do you understand? :Derek: Yes! I'm not mentally challenged. :Bailey: I'm not so sure about that. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes Category:GA Episodes